Silent Love
by Shirahane Aikawa
Summary: "Can love be the language for a person who cannot speak? A sweet story about how love overcomes everything ultimately."  READ DISCLAIMER FIRST BEFORE ANYTHING ELSE


**Disclaimer:** For those people who doesn't read disclaimer and just accuse people of stealing someone else's plot line you need to read this, Gakuen Alice is own by Higuchi Tachibana [everybody knows this its freaking obvious!] if I own Gakuen Alice I'm not going to bother myself writing this story. Number 2, to those not satisfied to the disclaimer, I got the theme of this story based on the story I've read on a website called Indiaforums (dot) com all the credit belongs to that website. And I do not steal it to someone else like what Innocent Bystander was saying on her review and PM to me. I do not even know the this Ejo author wrote a story like this one. If she did, I do not know. Never read stories now, I'm only reading fics in Naruto Fandom and I'm just updating my fics in GA. So i hope this explains everything. If still readers are not convince on my disclaimer then visit this website this is where I found this story.

[**Heart touching Love Stories**: http (:) / www(.)india-forums(.)com / forum_posts(.) asp?TID=521317

* * *

"Natsume, we'll stay stronger right? You won't stop fighting with me." Mikan said hugging her boyfriend tightly her tears cascading down her cheeks, Natsume nodded, hugging her back fiercely that he almost lift her up on the ground. He missed Mikan so much its been a week since they last saw each other. Thank god that Mikan's friend Anna arranged everything so they could meet. Anna have to lie to Mikan's parents that they have a study meeting on her house but the truth is he is waiting for Mikan's arrival so they could talk. From the very beginning, Mikan's family objected strongly on their relationship. Just because of his family background. He is poor but he is proud of it he work hard to get all what he want and support his family to their everyday expenses. Even though he was hurt to all the hurtful words he got from Mikan's parents he won't stop seeing Mikan. He'll fight with her and protect their relationship.

"Natsume, I'm so sorry last time." Mikan said her tears flowing down her flush cheeks, she was so happy to see Natsume. Weeks far away from him is hard for her to live. Even though they always quarrelled every time they meet months ago. She knows that Natsume knows how much she loves him, its just that she vent her anger towards Natsume because of her parents pressure towards her.

"Natsume please take me away from my parents! Let's elope together." Mikan pleaded tugging on her boyfriend's shirt tightly tears stained and sadness is visible on her face. As much as Natsume wants to take Mikan away from her family and live a happy life together. He can't... he just can't.

He loves her, there's no doubt about it. But if they elope it would only anger her parents. And he don't want that to happen. "Mikan, listen to me right now we can't." Natsume said looking intensely on her hazel eyes his crimson orbs telling his certainty and decisiveness.

Mikan push Natsume away from her, "I thought you love me!" she screamed at him. Natsume look hurt but he knows that Mikan is also hurt as much as he is. Natsume tried to hug her but Mikan avoid the action. Mikan shook her head hugging herself tightly for refuge. "You said that you love me but why you don't want us to be together without my family getting in our way. This is the only way Natsume." Mikan said crying hardly her tears pouring down her beautiful face.

"Mikan..." Natsume said cutting the long silence that envelopes the two of them. Mikan looked at Natsume dried tears visible on her flush cheeks, "I'm decided to continue my studies I applied a scholarship and they accepted me I have to go overseas Mikan and I'm leaving first flight tomorrow."

Mikan is hurt learning this, "So, that's it...that's why you don't want to elope because you're leaving me? You're giving up on me! Natsume you coward!" she said lunging herself to Natsume hitting her repeatedly on his chest.

"Mikan, listen I'm doing this for us...I'm going to finish my studies on abroad and then get a job after that I will go back here and I will ask your hand to your parents...when I come home I want to tell them that after all the years I spend without you I achieve something great so maybe in that way your parents would let us be together." Natsume said holding her two hands stopping her weak punches on him.

Natsume cup her chin lifting it up so they could look on each others eyes his thumb brushing the tears off her pale skin. "I'm not very good with words. But all I know is that I love you Mikan. If you allow me, I will take care of you for the rest of my life. As for your family, I will try my best to talk them around. Will you marry me? Mikan." Mikan cried _again_ and _again_.

She doesn't expect this to happen, Natsume is asking her to marry him the feelings she's feeling right now is overwhelming. She shook her head frantically, "Yesyesyesyesyes!" Mikan said repeatedly burying her head on Natsume's chest.

Before Natsume left, they got engaged. Mikan to overcome her sadness she volunteered herself to help out to the working society, whereas Natsume was overseas, continuing his studies. They sent their love through emails and phone calls. Through long distance relationship is hard but they both never thought of giving up. But one day, while Mikan was on her way to work, she was knocked down by a car that lost control.

Mikan opened her eyes weakly looking around only to see her parents beside her bed, she cocked her eyebrows, "_Mom, dad?" _she thought to herself. She then realized that she was badly injured. She could not move her legs, Seeing her mom cry, Mikan wanted to comfort her, "_Mom..." _she said but there's no voice coming out of her throat. All that could come out of her mouth was a sigh. This the time Mikan realized what just happen to her.

She lost her voice

...

"The impact on her brain has caused her to lose her voice." Yuka Sakura cried while her husband comfort her. "No! This can't be happening, doctor please do anything to bring back her voice!" she said as she began to be hysterical.

The old doctor shook his head feeling sorry to the couple, "I'm sorry Mrs. Sakura we couldn't do anything."

Behind close doors they did not know that Mikan is listening to them, she wants to scream her pain out of her system she want to shout out loud but nothing is coming out from her, she broke down. During her stay in the hospital she cry. Upon reaching home, everything seems to be the same.

"Mikan, do you need anything?" Anna said while placing her friend's wheel chair at the side of her bed. Mikan shook her head as an answer. She picked up her board and started to write something, after that she present it to Anna. Reading what she wrote, Anna smiled, "Okay then, I'll call Nonoko so we could spend time together." Mikan nodded, smiling weakly. All of the sudden Mikan's cell phone rings, the ringing tone of the phone pierced into Mikan's heart every time it rang. Mikan does not wish to let Natsume know what happen. Not wanting to be a burden to him she stop communicating with him.

"Mikan, its Natsume won't you want to answer and talk to him." Anna said sadly. Mikan shook her head as she lay down the bed opposite direction of her best friend, as she turn her back to her friend a silent tears cascading down her cheeks.

"_I'm sorry Natsume..."_

Mikan wrote a letter to Natsume saying that she does not wish to wait for him any longer. With that, she sent the ring back to him. In return, Natsume, sent millions and millions of reply and countless phone calls. All Mikan could do is cry and cry. Her parents decided to move away in order to help their daughter to move on. Hoping that Mikan could eventually forget everything and be happy. With a new environment Mikan learned sign language and started a new life.

Mikan learnt how to love the new environment surrounding her, "_I must forget Natsume I must!" _She said to herself suddenly Mikan heard a knock on the door before it opens. It was her friends Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Hello Mikan!" Anna greeted.

"Morning Baka." Hotaru said expressionlessly but her eyes saying otherwise.

"We have a news for you Mikan... he's back." Nonoko said.

Mikan even though before she asked her friends not to let Natsume know what happened to her. They promised that they won't tell him so she is confident that Natsume will not know where she is right now. And since then, there wasn't any news of him, a year has passed and her friend came with an envelope, containing an invitation card for Natsume's wedding.

Mikan is shattered, _"Natsume is getting married to other girl but its all my fault why this happen so you can't blame Natsume." _Mikan said to herself when she opened the letter, she saw her name on it instead. She look at her friends who's smiling and crying all the same time. She want to ask them what's going on, but all of the sudden the door opens, and she saw Natsume standing in front of her...

"_Natsume! What is he doing here..."_

Natsume smiled at the sight of her, his smile makes her cry... tears streaming down her face he looks so handsome wearing a tux while holding out a bouquet of flowers on his hand while his free hand is moving like he is saying something to her.

She gasped, his hand movements she could understand it. Natsume is using a sign language to tell her, the words that overwhelmed her heart with happiness. Tears streaming down her face. She lifted her hands to cover her mouth. Still crying.

"I've spent a year to learn sign language. Just to let you know that I've not forgotten our promise. Let me have the chance to be your voice. I Love You." With that, Natsume slipped the ring back into her finger. Mikan finally smiled...


End file.
